La mujer de mi hermano
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: Después tantos años, Rogue al fin encuentra a la mujer que ama, solo hay un problema, ella esta apunto de casarse con su hermano Gajeel. Fic dedicado a LonelyDragoon883
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaaa chicos!

He traído una nueva historia que se me ocurrió al ver una petición de cumpleaños (la cual no pude tomar porque me la ganaron) con estos personajes.

Sera un Two-shot (dos capítulos) que espero que les guste.

Dedicado a **LonelyDragoon883. **Querida hermana perdida, esta es tu humilde pero amorosa recompensa, hecha con mucho cariño de mi parte. Espero que la disfrutes.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario, ya me habría casado con Jellal.

* * *

_**La mujer de mi hermano **_

(Capítulo 1: Confusión)

La música del piano resonó por todo el lugar anunciando mi entrada, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para poder observarme, algunos sonreían de alegría, otros lloraban de emoción.

Entré a la iglesia sostenida del brazo de mi Padre, las piernas me temblaban afortunadamente el largo vestido blanco que traía puesto ocultaba perfectamente mi nerviosismo.

Al levantar la mirada pude observar al observar a la persona que se convertiría en mi compañero de por vida; Gajeel vestía por primera vez en su vida un smoking incluso se había cortado su largo cabello y todo por estar presentable para el día más especial de su vida, el que se supone deba ser el mío también.

Había escuchado que en cuanto veías a tu prometido esperando en el altar todas tus dudas desaparecían pero ese no fue mi caso, lejos de desvanecerse mi indecisión aumentó.

Por fin llegué hasta él, a su lado se encontraba el culpable de todas mis inseguridades trate de no mirarlo a los ojos y concentre toda mi atención en el sacerdote.

-Levy Macgarden ¿aceptas como esposo a Gajeel Redfox para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad?

No hubo respuesta….

No podía vacilar más, debía tomar una decisión en ese momento o me arrepentiría toda una vida. Voltee a verlo, él tenía su mirada clavada en mí esperando el veredicto final, intente descifrar alguna emoción en su rostro pero me fue imposible, Rogue Cheney siempre fue un misterio para mí.

Sin poderlo evitar, mi mente viajó por los recuerdos de cuando los conocí a ambos y de cómo me enamoré perdidamente de los dos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-Este vestido es precioso- Una muy emocionada Lucy ayudaba a escoger el vestido de boda de su mejor amiga- Tienes que comprarlo.

-No lo sé- Levy se encontraba indecisa- Es bastante caro.

-Por el precio no te preocupes- Metalicana reconfortó a su futura suegra- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por haberte fijado en el idiota de mi hijo.

-¡Si es así me lo llevo!- Exclamó.

Gajeel se encontraba esperándolos en la salida.

-Te tardaste mucho enana- Bufó algo molesto.

-Más respeto para mi hija- Lo regañó su padre.

-¡Pero si tu hijo soy yo!

-El vestido de novia es lo más importante, no se puede tomar a la ligera- La pequeña peliazul entro en la discusión- A demás, tú quieres que me vea linda ¿cierto?

-Si es así, supongo que está bien- Respondió volteando la cara con un sonrojo.

Levy sonrió victoriosa. Sin duda alguna era muy afortuna por tener a su lado a un hombre realmente bueno como Gajeel.

-Debemos darnos prisa- Habló el chico de los piercings- mi hermano está por llegar y la casa es un tiradero.

Despidiéndose de sus acompañantes, los novios emprendieron rumbo al hogar que ambos compartían.

Al llegar, encontraron a un chico alto y pelinegro parado enfrente de su puerta.

-Ya está aquí ¡Maldición!- Murmuró el Redfox- ¡Hey Rogue! Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

El joven miró a quien le había gritado hace un momento- El avión arribó más temprano de lo planeado-Contestó.

-Te quiero presentar a mi prometida- Pronunció- ella es Levy Macgarden-Señaló a su chica, la cual había quedado paralizada por alguna razón.

Hasta ese momento, Rogue no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro individuo- No puede ser…Eres tu- La mujer dio un respingo al saberse reconocida.

-¿Se conocen?- Gajeel preguntó asombrado.

_Flashback _

-Levy te amo- Soltó mientras repartía besos en todo su rostro- me has embrujado completamente, déjame estar esta noche a tu lado- Confesó mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Y si no soy lo sufrientemente buena?

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo

-Jamás amaré a ningún otro hombre que no seas tú- Declaró mientras se dejaba querer.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Rogue…

_Fin del flashback_

-Fuimos compañeros en la universidad- Fue la respuesta apresurada y nerviosa de la Macgarden.

-Sí, solo eso- El Cheney no dejaba de mirarla.

-Menos mal, así me ahorro las presentaciones- El hombre de hierro comentó totalmente despreocupado.

El resto de la tarde pasó en grandes conversaciones entre los dos hermanos, Levy trataba de mantenerse al margen de todo hasta que Gajeel se retiró al trabajo dejándolos solos.

-Te agradezco que no le hayas contado nada sobre nuestro pasado- Suspiró la peliazul.

-No ganaba nada con hacerlo- Declaró- Es mejor que no se entere de nada.

-Estoy realmente sorprendida de que sean familia.

-Es normal, al ser hijos de diferentes padres nuestros apellidos son distintos.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Lo que aún no puedo creer es que al fin alguien pudo conquistar el corazón de Gajeel.

-¿Acaso me crees incapaz de hacerlo?- La indignación estaba presente en sus palabras.

-Claro que no…después de todo robaste el mío-Confesó exaltando a la chica- Me alegro de que seas tú quien está a su lado.

-Gracias-Esa platica la estaba poniendo un poco incomoda.

-Gajeel es muy afortunado de tenerte-Fue un murmuro apenas audible que la joven alcanzó a oír

-Dime ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? ¿Te has casado o tienes novia?- Decidió ignorar el comentario anterior y cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Encontré un buen empleo y actualmente me estoy dando la oportunidad con una compañera de trabajo- Mintió.

No hubo ni un solo minuto en que no dejara de pensar en ella, jamás la olvidó incluso siguió viviendo con la esperanza de volverla a ver y retomar la relación que tenían antes de que ella se marchara a otra ciudad.

-Siempre quise disculparme por romper todo tipo de comunicación- Sintió una opresión en el pecho- Pero es que sabía que con solo escuchar tu voz no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo- Se sinceró.

-Tranquila, no te atormentes por eso-Rodeó su cuerpo con su manos- Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos.

-Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente en un intento por besarse.

-¡Enana ya llegue!- El grito del Redfox los devolvió a la realidad.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hallas llegado- Levy corrió desesperadamente a estrechar su prometido.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Cuestionó extrañado- Te noto rara.

-E-estoy bien- Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas- es bastante tarde, deberíamos dormir- Debía mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Rogue, estaba a un paso del altar y no iba a permitir que él lo arruinara.

Por su parte, Rogue solo sé quedó dé pie sintiéndose miserable, fue una idiotez querer besar a Levy. Pasado ese momento de conmoción se dirigió a entrar a su nueva habitación hecha una furia.

-¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?!- Sollozó

Levy fue su primer y único amor, ella lo rescató de la soledad y el abandono, lo ayudo a superar todos sus miedos e inseguridades, le brindo cariño y amor.

Cuando ella se mudó a otra ciudad lloró amargamente su partida, entró en una depresión terrible pero a pesar de todo nunca se dejó vencer, estaba convencido de que alguien día sus caminos volverían a cruzarse y no quería que lo encontrara en pésimas condiciones cuando eso sucediese.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, ella ahora era la mujer de su hermano, tenía la estricta obligación de matar esos sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Poco a poco su rostro fue empapándose por las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y gemidos de dolor se escapaban de su ya lastimada garganta. Su llanto era ahogado por la almohada evitando pronunciar un grito desgarrador y unas horribles ganas de morir se hicieron presentes.

Sin duda alguna esa fue la noche más triste de su vida…por ahora.

Por otro lado, Levy no dejaba de pensar en Rogue, él siempre iba a ser alguien especial en su vida, le enseñó a amar, le entregó su amor, su compresión incluso su primera vez.

Despedirse de él fue lo más difícil que ha hecho, su mundo perdió color al separarse y por un instante creyó que no lograría vivir sin él.

Fue entonces que conoció a Gajeel. Al principio tuvieron sus diferencias y parecían odiarse a muerte pero ella entendió que solo necesitaba un poco de afecto y comprensión. Con mucho esfuerzo logró romper esa coraza de hierro que protegía su corazón y en él encontró a un hombre amable, tierno y cariñoso.

El recuerdo de Rogue siempre estuvo presente, sin embargo, optó por esconderlo en lo más recóndito de su alma y darse una oportunidad para ser feliz con al alguien más.

Pero ahora que había vuelto comenzaba a experimentar de nueva cuenta todas esas sensaciones que creía superadas.

-_Por favor no, no quiero sentir esto_\- Rogaba en su mente-_Estoy a punto de convertirme en una mujer casada, no debo de pensar en otro hombre_.

_No debo volver a enamorarme de él…_

A la mañana siguiente, Levy se levantó con unas ojeras producto de su mala noche. De pronto, percibió una voz femenina dentro de su vivienda, apresurada se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con una linda jovencita de iris achocolatadas y cabello plateado que conversaba amenamente con sus dos amados.

-¿Quién eres?- Interrogó desconfiada.

-Se llama Yukino Aguria- Comentó el Redfox- Es la nueva novia de Rogue- Notó una punzada de celos en su interior.

-Es un placer conocerla...-La muchacha hizo una reverencia, deteniéndose al desconocer el nombre de la otra chica.

-Levy-Emitió un sonido áspero-Levy Macgarden-Terminó de decir con un tono de superioridad.

La Aguria pareció sorprenderse al enterarse de la identidad de la peliazul

-_Así que es ella_\- Pensó mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo-_La culpable de mis constantes rechazos-_ El Cheney le había explicado la razón del porque no podía corresponder a su amor.

-Estaremos hospedados en el hotel de enfrente- Musitó al dirigirse con la albina hacia la entrada.

-¿Te vas?- Demandó saber.

-Si-Comentó algo decaído-No quiero convertirme en un problema para ustedes.

Con los puños apretados fuertemente, Levy lo vio alejarse.

-Parece que volvemos a ser solo nosotros dos- Declaró el pelinegro.

-Ya me di cuenta, genio- Contestó visiblemente enojada- ¿Para qué ha venido esa mujer?

-Para luego retirarse dejando a un confundido Gajeel.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pobre Levy, yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si tuviera que elegir entre dos guapetones como lo son Gajeel y Rogue.

¿A quién creen o quieren que elija Levy? Lo descubrirán en próximo y ultimo capitulo, mientras tanto ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

**LonelyDragoon883. ** ¿Qué dices? ¿Merezco un abrazo o un puñetazo? Como te había dicho, la historia me quedó algo larga por lo que decidí dividirla en dos. Puede que sea una basura y que tal vez no éste a tu altura (razón por la cual borre uno anterior) pero fue hecho con amor y mi corazón late incesantemente al rogar que te haya agradado.

**¡Dejen reviews!** Yo los amaré enormemente si lo hacen.

Bye-bye


	2. Decisión

Fic dedicado a **LonelyDragon883**. Abrazos de amor de mi para ti-corazoncito kawaii- Ojala que te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si fuera así, Jellal y yo ya tendríamos hijos.

* * *

_**La mujer de mi hermano**_

(Capítulo 2: Decisión)

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió la chica de la pareja.

-Adiós Yukino- Correspondió el hijo de Metalicana.

-Tsk- En cambio, Levy la ignoró completamente.

En el transcurso de la semana, Rogue y Yukino pasaban de vez en cuando a visitarlos, poniendo de muy mal humor a la peliazul.

-Al fin estamos solos- Ronroneó Gajeel al abrazar y acariciar a su amada.

-Ahora no- Replicó al tratar de liberarse de unos besos apasionados.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos- Insistió.

-¡Te he dicho que no!- De una fuerte patada logró soltarse.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Reprochó- ¡Me dolió!

-Es tu culpa por no entender.

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando?- Realmente se hallaba preocupado- Desde hace días te has estado comportando muy extraña.

-Son alucinaciones tuyas

-¿Es por Rogue y Yukino?- Preguntó- ¿Acaso te caen mal o te hicieron algo?

-No es eso- Ni ella misma se entendía -¿No comprendo para qué ha venido esa mujer?

-Para asistir a la boda

-¡Pero ni siquiera está invitada!

-Lo está, le di permiso a Rogue para que llevara un acompañante.

-Debiste consultarme antes de tomar una decisión- La Macgarden perdía cada vez más el control.

-No pensé que te fuera a molestar…

-Pues ya viste que sí- Hablaba sin medir su palabras- Avísale que ni siquiera se atreva aparecer en la fiesta.

-Estas siendo demasiado egoísta- Gajeel no comprendía el cambio tan repentino de su actitud- Rogue será el padrino, tiene derecho a acudir con quien quiera.

-¡¿El padrino?!- Exclamó exasperada- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me tomas en cuenta para nada?!

-¡Siempre te he tomado en cuenta!- El Redfox se estaba impacientando- ¡Es increíble que enojes por algo así!

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- Vociferó-¡No me importa!

-Te desconozco- Pronunció- Te has convertido en una persona fría y amargada. ¿En dónde quedó la dulce chica de la que me enamoré?

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Las declaraciones del chico solo la dejaban más furiosa- sigo siendo la misma.

-¿Acaso ya no me amas?- Cuestionó asustado por la respuesta.

Levy se quedó estática preguntándose si era verdad.

-¡¿Contesta?!- Bramó enfadado por su silencio.

Al verse incapaz de responder optó por huir de la discusión pero fue sujetada bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame!- Chilló- ¡Me lastimas!

-No lo hare hasta que respondas- Comenzó a zarandearla con rudeza-¡¿Ya no me mas?!

¡No lo sé!- Estalló al no poder soportar la presión por más tiempo-¡Estoy confundida! Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer.

Después de eso los gritos cesaron. Sintió como Gajeel la dejaba en el piso para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Volveré cuando hayas aclarado tus ideas- Aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada pudo sentir la mirada llena de dolor e indignación que le dirigió Gajeel antes que de salir.

-¡Soy una estúpida!- Gritó arrojando todos los objetos que tenía al alcance- ¡Lo he arruinado!- La gruesas lagrimas recurrían su rostro.

Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre. Levy corrió pensando que era Gajeel. Sin embargo, fue el Cheney quien se encontraba del otro lado de la entrada.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos.

-¿Estás bien?- Interrogó al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de la peliazul.

-Rogue- Sollozó abrazándose a su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasa…-No pudo continuar debido a que la chica se encontraba atacando su boca con excitantes besos.

No tuvo tiempo de carburar todo lo que pasaba y ni siquiera lo intentó solo se dejó llevar por la pasión.

La levantó del trasero mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su cintura y emprendían camino al dormitorio, al mismo tiempo que la ropa salía volando en todas direcciones.

La recostó en la cama y rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella deleitándose con el aroma y sabor de a chica.

La habitación fue testigo de un acto de amor salvaje entre dos personas que llevaban mucho tiempo necesitándose. Poco a poco los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono hasta desaparecer por completo

-Huye conmigo- Le pidió el chico al terminar- ¡Vámonos juntos!

-¿Qué pasara con los demás?- La idea le agradaba pero un la razón se presentó.

-Ellos jamás entenderán lo nuestro.

\- Faltan unos días para la ceremonia- Se excusó- No puedo hacerle algo tan cruel a Gajeel.

-Pero tú me amas a mí.

-Yo…-La cabeza le empezaba a doler- Vete, sal de mi casa, necesito estar sola.

Rogue comprendió al instante, tomó sus cosas para vestirse y se retiró.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Gajeel pasó todo el rato en el bar tratando de ahogar sus penas en él alcohol, hace una semana todo marchaba perfectamente y ahora parecía quererse desmoronar.

Decidió regresar a su morada con la esperanza de que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas pero lo que vio lo destrozó por completo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Demandó saber.

-Me voy- Explicó Levy con una maleta en manos.

-No te puedes ir- El terror se apoderaba de él-¿Qué pasara con boda? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

-Se acabó Gajeel- Le dijo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos- Ya no hay un nosotros- Sin perder el tiempo salió del departamento.

El Redfox se quedó en blanco, cuando al fin logró reaccionar ella se encontraba abordando un taxi.

-¡Levy espera!- Gritó en él momento en que el transporte arrancaba-¡No te vayas!-Lloriqueo más su vista se concentró en él pequeño hotel de enfrente.

Con rabia avanzó hasta quedar afuera de la habitación de su hermano. Golpeo con furia la puerta y en cuanto esta se abrió se arrojó inmediatamente contra su propia familia.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- El menor trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-¡¿Acaso me crees idiota?!- Manifestó con furia- ¡Se muy bien lo que está pasando entre Levy y tú!

El Cheney dejó de defenderse por la sorpresa de la declaración.

-Siempre has tenido lo mejor- Le reprochó el hombre de los piercings- Te robaste el amor de mamá, la atención de todos y ahora también quieres quitarme al amor de vida.

-Gajeel yo…

-Pero no te lo voy a permitir- Interrumpió- Yo la necesito más que tú ¡Así que no te le vuelvas a acercar!- Amenazó antes de marcharse.

El sonido vibrante de su celular llamó la atención de Rogue, era un mensaje de Levy.

-Es ella ¿no es así?- La voz de Yukino sonaba lastimada- Olvídala de una vez por todas, está fuera de tu alcance, es la mujer de tu hermano, está prohibida para ti.

-No es tan fácil- Murmuró

-¿Por qué no quieres abrir los ojos? Ella no te merece, traicionó tu amor al comprometerse con otro hombre- Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón- He esperado mucho tiempo para ser correspondida, sin tan solo me aceptaras, jamás conocería el dolor- El llanto de la chica comenzó a emanar.

-En verdad lo siento- El corazón del joven se estrujó al verla llorar por su culpa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Levy esperaba ansiosamente en el parque la llegada del que una vez fue su novio, le había costado tanto llegar a tomar una decisión, pero al final se convenció de escapar con el primer hombre en de su vida.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado- Sonrió al notar su presencia-¿En dónde está tu equipaje?

-No tengo ninguno

-Ya tendremos tiempo de comprarte cosas- Mencionó- Lo importante es irnos cuanto antes.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo- Aseguró, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por hacer lo contrario.

-¿Qu-que estás diciendo?

-Esto no nos va a traer nada bueno- Afirmó con el dolor marcado en su rostro- Lo mejor es terminar.

-No te entiendo- Le recriminó a su amante- ¡Primero me dices que huya contigo para después dejarme plantada! ¿Es que soy tu juguete?

-Compréndelo- Rogó- Estamos lastimando muchas persona.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- Le soltó una fuerte cachetada- Le fui infiel a prometido ¡Me he convertido en una cualquiera por tu culpa!

-Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Él solo quiere divertirse contigo- La voz de Gajeel la asustó- No te considera como algo valioso como yo.

-¿Lo has oído todo?- El Redfox asintió- Juró que trate de resistirme pero caí rendida.

-No me importa-La verdad estaba presente en sus palabras-Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, solo vuelve conmigo.

-No puedo Gajeel- La amabilidad del hombre solo la torturaba más-Te he hecho cosas terribles, no merezco estar con alguien como tú.

-No digas eso, me es imposible vivir sin ti- Se hincó en el sucio suelo para poder abrazarle las piernas- Nunca me importó nada el mundo pero gracias a ti todo ha cambiado en mi vida, de no ser por ti jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor, por favor no me abandones, no quiero volver a ser el mismo chico bravucón de las calles, te necesito para seguir vivo- Gajeel lloraba con desesperación aferrándose a una desdichada Levy.

Ella quería despertar y darse cuenta que todo era una terrible pesadilla, que Gajeel el hombre de acero indestructible no estaba ahora mismo tirado en el suelo llorando de dolor por su culpa.

En verdad lo amaba tanto como a Rogue, por eso accedió a sus peticiones, para poder liberado del tormento causado por ella.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-Levy el sacerdote te está hablando- Gajeel sudaba de nervios al pesar que había cambiado de opinión- Vamos, contéstale de una vez.

Y aquí estaba yo, en medio de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, a pesar de haber continuado con mis planes de boda, las dudas me atacaron en ese instante.

-Yo…

Volteé a mi izquierda para ver a Gajeel, él me miraba con angustia, sabía perfectamente que estaba dispuesto a protegerme, hacerme feliz y sobre todo amarme con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo…

Mi mirada giró hacia la derecha justó para observar a Rogue. Su mirada fría y sin vida me permitía darme cuenta de su gran pesar y del suplicio por el que estaba pasando. Los momentos que compartí con él fueron los mejores y siempre estarán presentes en mi mente.

De pronto, fui consciente de sus ojos rojizos clavados fijamente en mí.

-Hazlo- Susurró sonriendo mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla.

En ese instante, me azotaron unas inmensas ganas de correr a abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba para luego huir juntos a algún lugar e iniciar una nueva vida a su lado.

Pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Mi vista se posó al frente y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tomé la decisión que cambiaría para siempre el destino de mi vida.

-Acepto.

* * *

¡Wooooow! Al final eligió a Gajeel ¿Creen que haya sido la mejor elección? Porque la verdad es que yo no lo sé. ¿Les gustó el final? ¿O fue horrible?

**LonelyDragoon883. **¿Te ha gustado?-la mira con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir- Yo espero que sí porque si no me doy un balazo XD Si te ha agradado aunque sea un poquito, significará mucho para mí porque realmente me divertí escribiendo este fic.

Muchas gracias a todas esas guapas y preciosas personitas que me alegraron el día al dejarme sus hermosos reviews.

**Stefi, Sly Scheneider **(Yo te amo así que por favor no me mates por dejar a Levy con Gajeel), **Diane Redfox** y **Asia12. **Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

Son casi las 3:30 de la mañana y yo estoy aquí, publicando en lugar de dormir XD

**¡Dejen reviews!**

Bye-bye


End file.
